


Craft

by badvibrations



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fuckboy!Eggsy, In Public, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badvibrations/pseuds/badvibrations
Summary: Eggsy is smug and overconfident. He flirts too much, and doesn't know when to quit. But he certainly is convincing.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader, Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Craft

You sit with Brandon and Eggsy in the club, laughing obnoxiously at whatever joke Brandon just mumbled out, though you are certain it was not worthy of such a boisterous reaction. In an attempt to hide your laughter, you take a sip of your drink and your eyes casually scan around the club. You find yourself distracted simply by people watching, until you hear Brandon repeating your name over and over in an effort to get your attention. With a sarcastic roll of your eyes, you glare at him across the table.

“What, asshole?!” you snap, doing nothing to hide your grin.

“Well, I was gonna ask if you wanted me to get you another drink while I go,” he begins, standing from the high top. “But if you’re gonna be a bitch, I don’t give a fuck what you want.” A wide grin spreads across your lips before you chug down the remainder of your drink, and slam the glass back onto the table.

“Another!” you exclaim, causing Brandon and Eggsy to erupt into laughs.

“Another!” they both echo, Brandon scooping up your empty glasses, and taking his leave.

The loud indie music plays in the background, mixing smoothly with the chatter of the other tables, and you hum along softly with the tune, picking your phone from the table. Eggsy, who sits at your side, rests his arm on the table already beginning to lean into your personal space, much to your dismay. You simply ignore him, opting to focus on your phone for as long as you can.

Eggsy. You have known him for since you were kids, living in the same block and growing up to be very close. The problem came when you were teenagers as your feelings for Eggsy grew to be more than platonic. A kind, friendly boy who treated you as an equal, he dragged you in headfirst, making your heart skip a beat. He was compassionate and tender and – setting aside the fact that he was gorgeous – you wanted nothing more than for him to notice you in the way you saw him.

When Eggsy entered training for Kingsman, you did not see him for some time, and it made your attraction to him dwindle, much to your dismay. However, when he returned into your life, there was something much different about him. At first, it was a good change – he was a true gentleman, even more than before, but that did not last long. He and Brandon decided to move in together in order for Eggsy to get a fresh start, and they invited you to share the flat with them. That was when you started to notice the true change in him.

In the year that had passed, Eggsy became very self-involved, much to the detriment of your friendship. Along with it came an odd, sexually charged version of the man you once knew. Each time you go out with him and Brandon, Eggsy is constantly on the prowl for a new girl to bring home. Some nights, the sex becomes so loud, so intense that you opt to abandon your room – which is directly adjacent to Eggsy’s – and spend the night in Brandon’s room to avoid the noise.

You hate being alone with Eggsy; after he gets a few drinks in his system, if he cannot find anyone interested in spending the night with him, he moves on to you. There is something inside of you that almost caves each time, but you know that after he gets what he wants, he will let you go, like every other girl. So you rebuff his advances, telling him it will not be good for your friendship to cross that barrier. Eggsy generally counters with the fact that you have slept with Brandon and it did not change your friendship. Still you deny him, and still he persists.

“Hey.” His voice interrupts you from your focus on your phone. You sigh deeply, keeping your eyes on the screen. “Oh, you’re doing the ignoring thing, eh?”

“What do you want, Eggsy?” you say, not looking up from your phone.

“Mm, I love hearin’ you say my name,” he mutters, slipping onto the barstool beside you. “You make it sound so nasty.”

“Oh, yeah?” you deadpan, eyes still on your phone.

“Come on, love,” he chuckles, slipping his arm to rest on the table in front of you, in an effort to move closer. “You gotta gimme something.”

“I thought I saw some girls over there by the DJ booth,” you say, nodding your head in the opposite direction. “They looked pretty trashed, I’m sure one of them will give you the attention you’re so desperate for.” He laughs, a puff of breath blowing across your face so you can smell the whiskey he has been drinking all night.

“Bet they don’t look half as good as you do,” he says, his free hand reaching up to you, tracing one finger along your cheek. “D’you know how sexy you look tonight?”

Much to your delight, Brandon returns to the table with the drinks. However, when you look up to greet him, you see that he acquired a friend along the way – a woman that is very clearly flirting with him. From the way that Brandon returns her advances, you quickly realize that you are going to be left to fend for yourself against Eggsy.

With a sigh, you grab your drink, dragging it towards you and once more looking around the club in an attempt to distract yourself. As you take a sip of your drink, your eyes land on a familiar group entering the club; your ex-boyfriend Charlie, with his friends in tow. Panic quickly sets in as you recall your less than amicable break-up a year prior, after which you had not seen him again. Quickly, your eyes cut towards Brandon, wanting so desperately for him to notice that you need his help, but he is far too caught up in the woman he is now kissing.

“You ever gonna talk to me?” Eggsy asks. “Can’t stare at your phone all night, babe.” You finally look at him, seeing the smug smirk on his face, eyelids heavy from the alcohol he has consumed. Eggsy, upon noticing the panicked look on your face, narrows his eyes and glances around to find what has you alarmed. “What is it?” he asks.

“Is that Charlie?” Brandon asks.

“Yep,” you say, taking another gulp of your drink.

“Who?” Eggsy asks.

“My ex-boyfriend,” you say. “Eggsy, he was in training with you.” Eggsy thinks for a moment, his jaw cocked to the side and his eyebrows knitted; after a moment his eyes go wide, and he looks back to you.

“You went with that prick?” he asks.

“Look who’s talking,” Brandon laughs.

“Alright, bruv, that was harsh,” Eggsy chuckles in response.

“But you’re not far off,” Brandon nods, taking a sip of his drink. “I’ve been hoping to see him, so I could break his fuckin’ jaw after what he did.”

“He’s not worth it,” you mutter. Giving one more glance towards Charlie to find him walking deeper into the crowd, you drop your gaze to the table in an effort to keep your face hidden.

“Why’d you guys split?” Eggsy asks.

“He dumped me,” you reply. “Said some shit about my weight, that I was holding him back from what he wanted to do. He ended up dating some stripper he fucked while we were still together.”

“You serious?” Eggsy asks. When you look up to him to find him glaring towards Charlie on the opposite side of the club – the way he clenches his jaw and breathes hard, you can plainly see the irritation on his face.

“Eggsy,” Brandon laughs. “You’re starin’, mate.”

Eggsy, having slightly sobered up from the serious conversation, turns his attention back to you, narrowing his eyes as he studies your face. With a small grin, he removes his hat and sets it on the table then shifts to face you fully, grabbing onto your stool and dragging you closer to him so you are sitting between his legs. His arm slips around your lower back with his fingers curling around your waist, and when he presses his face against your neck, you realize what he is doing. With a small sigh, you close your eyes and relax into his arms, feeling Eggsy immediately exhale softly against your skin. The desires you had for Eggsy scream in your head, and you shake the thoughts away in an effort to remain calm.

“Alright, Charlie,” you hear Brandon say. You tense only for a moment at the mention of your ex-boyfriend’s name, but you feel Eggsy leave a playful bite just beneath your jaw, which pulls your attention back to him.

“Brandon,” Charlie says. Finally, you cut your gaze towards the man who now stands at the end of your table to find his eyes already on you, studying the way that Eggsy is pressed against you.

“Oh, hey, Charlie,” you grin at him. Eggsy takes another small bite of your skin, causing you to gasp quietly, and press your hand to his chest. “Eggsy, stop it!” you chide, adding a small giggle to the end. “Look who’s here.” Eggsy tips his head back enough to look into your eyes, and you struggle to hide the shock on your face when he gives you a quick peck on the lips. With a wink at you, Eggsy spreads a wide grin across his lips just before looking to Charlie.

“Alright, bruv,” Eggsy nods. “Been a while.”

“It has,” Charlie agrees, clenching his jaw. “Are you two…together now?” Eggsy grins wider, his arm shifting from your waist to sling around your shoulders, pulling you closer.

“Yeah, and I’ve been meaning to thank you,” Eggsy laughs, turning to plant a quick kiss on your cheek before looking back to Charlie. “For bein’ the dickhead you are,” Eggsy continues. “Who doesn’t know a good thing when he’s got it.”

“Excuse me?” Charlie asks, glaring at Eggsy.

“Nah, bruv,” Eggsy laughs. “Ain’t no excuse for you. Cheatin’ on a good girl like this? I mean, I always knew you was a prick, but you really are a proper fuckin’–.” Charlie starts around the edge of the table, but Eggsy is quickly on his feet, not backing down as he places himself between you and Charlie.

“You still have a mouth on you, Unwin,” Charlie seethes.

“Why not ask my girl about my mouth, huh?” Eggsy quips, nodding towards you. “She told me that you never got her off like I can.”

“Eggsy!” you laugh, standing from your seat and wrapping your arms around his waist, trying to diffuse the situation. “Dance with me?” You press a kiss to his cheek, trying to break him from the smug look he gives Charlie, while the other man simply glares back.

“Anything for you, babe,” he replies, taking your hands from around him and lacing your fingers with his. Slipping his hat back onto his head, he gives one last amused look towards Charlie before he yanks you along with him towards the center of the dance floor. “Get over here,” he mutters, spinning you around so your back is pressed against his chest. “I have been dyin’ to feel you grind on me for so long, love. Thank fuck for Charlie, otherwise I never woulda gotten the chance.”

“This is a one time thing, Eggsy,” you say, setting your hands on top of his arms as they wrap around your waist. “I just want Charlie to leave me alone.”

“He’s an idiot,” he mutters, as you begin to grind against him to the beat of the song. “You’re so fuckin’ sexy.”

“You’ve been striking out with other girls all night,” you say, dropping your head back on his shoulder, grinding harder against him. “All you care about is getting someone in your bed tonight.”

“Doesn’t have to be my bed, could be yours.”

“Shut up, Eggsy.”

“Gimme one reason why we shouldn’t, then,” he whispers, arms tightening around your waist. “Cause now, all I can think about is feeling your curves all night long, giving you the best dick you’ve ever gotten…what d’you think?”

“This was a mistake,” you mutter, blushing at his words.

“He couldn’t handle you,” Eggsy mumbles, dipping his head down to press his lips to your cheek. “Prick like that doesn’t know how to treat a girl like you.” You are certain it has to do with the alcohol you had been drinking, finally hitting you now that you are standing up, but your head is spinning. You know that if Eggsy notices, he will assume it has to do with him, but you vow not to let him know that. “To just…” he trails off, his hands slipping to your sides, running up and down your body. “Take you hard and fast. Real dirty, just what you deserve.”

“Eggsy,” you snap.

“I know you’ve heard ‘em screaming,” he whispers, trailing his hands under your arms, so he can cup your breasts. “Callin’ my name, beggin’ me not to stop.” He yanks you hard against him, fingers tightening around your breasts to hold you still. “But you,” he begins, his voice deeper after pulling in a breath. “I’ll fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to walk right for a week.”

“Don’t–”

“I never fucked a girl with tits this big,” he mutters. “Bet these would feel lovely around my cock. I know you’d like that: me, squeezing ‘em together while I force my big, hard cock in between them.” He pauses briefly to let out a soft chuckle, nuzzling against your cheek. “Bet your pussy tastes like candy,” he continues, nipping at your ear. “You can wrap your thighs around my head and grind that sweet little cunt on my face. You ain’t got a clue how good I am with my tongue, love.” You cannot help the shiver that runs through your body at his words, never having been spoken to in such a manner – it is not lost on Eggsy. “What was that?” he chuckles, his hand creeping up your neck, grasping your chin to urge you to look at him. “You just shiver?”

“No, I didn’t,” you say.

“Mmm, d’you know what happens to liars?” he asks, fingers tightening around your throat. “They get punished.” You feel your arousal beginning to pool between your thighs, not expecting Eggsy to be so aggressive in a public setting. You let out a slight whimper, pressing yourself harder against him and closing your eyes. “Oh, you like that, huh?” he whispers. “I knew I’d find the type of kinky shit you was into.”

“Eggsy,” you try again, but you feel his other hand making it’s way past your waist.

“How nasty you like to get?” he asks. “Real fuckin’ naughty, I bet.” His fingers begin to work the fabric of your skirt up your thighs, but you quickly stop his hand, trying to keep your composure as you turn around in his arms to face him. He grins widely, setting his hands on your hips as yours rest on his shoulders. “Don’t want me to put that wet cunt on display?” he whispers.

“I’m not…wet,” you mumble, keeping eye contact with him in an attempt to sound more believable.

“What’d I say about liars?” he asks, wrapping his arms around your waist, to pull him flush against you. “You trynna get punished, babe?”

“Eggsy,” you say. “You shouldn’t…be talking to me like that.”

“Why?” he asks. “You like it too much? You’re getting fuckin’ soaked, huh?”

He glances around the club, and you try to follow his gaze to see what he is looking for, but quickly he takes your wrist and yanks you along with him as he crosses the club. You throw a discreet glance over your shoulder, noticing that Charlie has rejoined his friends, but is looking around the club as if he is in search of something. Next thing you know, Eggsy presses you against the wall in a dark, secluded corner of the club. He stands in front of you, leaning in to set a hand on the wall, while the other hand sets on your hip. You lift your gaze to meet his, seeing the smirk on his face.

While you stare into his eyes, your head reeling, you feel his hand once again attempting to push your skirt up your thighs. This time, you do not protest, finally giving in to his advances; his fingers creep up your bare thigh, travelling up to your panties. You instinctively step out wider, giving him the access you know he is searching for. The moment his fingertips come in contact with the damp patch on your panties, he lets out a deep chuckle.

“D’you like lyin’ to me, babe?” he whispers, tilting his head slightly to the side to catch your attention once again. “That’s fine, ‘cause I like giving little liars what they deserve.” Your heartbeat accelerates, your breath catching in your throat; as Eggsy speaks, he begins to stroke his fingertips over your panties. “When we get back tonight,” he continues. “I’m gonna have to spank you ‘til you learn your lesson.” You feel Eggsy’s fingers slip past your panties, parting your folds to gain access to your clit; he slowly begins to stroke it, listening to you pant softly. “Can you see Charlie?” he asks. “Bet he’s watching us right now, kickin’ himself for what he did to you. ‘Specially since it’s my fingers that you’re humpin’.”

“I don’t…” you trail off, eyes slipping closed at the feeling of Eggsy rubbing you. “I don’t care about him. Do you have to be such a tease?”

“After all this time,” Eggsy begins, pushing one finger inside of you. “All of the times you shut me down? I have to tease you until you’re gagging for it.”

You let out a soft whine, grinding yourself against Eggsy’s hand, desperate to get more friction. He only laughs, leaning closer to you with his lips near yours, which has you attempting to close the space for a kiss. Much to your dismay, Eggsy keeps tipping his head back, not letting you. Quickly becoming frustrated, you grab his wrist, pulling his hand away from you and stopping him altogether.

“Can’t handle it?” he asks, grinning at you. You refuse to give him the satisfaction of knowing the full effect he is having on you. “Mmm,” he hums, pressing his knee between your thighs to replace his hand that you had removed. “You can kiss me all you want, love, but there is so much more I can do with this mouth that you won’t believe.”

Eggsy presses closer to you, grinding his knee against your core just to listen to your breathing hitch. He laughs quietly, gripping your thigh to pull it to his side to give him more access to you. At first, you do not stop to think about how you look, pinned against the wall by Eggsy while you practically hump his thigh, but after a moment, you catch people staring, smiles on their faces.

“Eggsy,” you say, gently pushing him away from you. He laughs quietly, straightening out his hat on his head; he tries to step back towards you but you stop him, shaking your head. “People are staring,” you say, firmly. “We’re not doing this here.”

“Oh, but we’re gonna do this somewhere else?” he asks, licking his lips and trying to hide his smirk. You pull in a deep breath, trying to maintain your composure, but you are still trembling slightly from the way Eggsy’s body felt against yours. Finally, Eggsy lets out a sigh, pushing back towards you once again, boxing you in between his arms when he presses his hands to the wall. “Either we go home now,” he begins. “Or I’ll drag you to the toilets and fuck you against the wall.”

You stare at Eggsy, watching the way his eyes take in every inch of your face, even dropping his head lower to study the way your body trembles slightly. When he finally looks back into your eyes, a smug smirk on his lips, you let out a shaky breath, closing your eyes.

“How’s Brandon gonna get home?” you ask.

“Mmmm, don’t worry: he looks like he won’t be home tonight,” Eggsy says, throwing a glance over his shoulder to where Brandon stood, still flirting with the girl he had met. “Got his own slut to worry about. Let’s go.”

Eggsy grabs your hand, pulling you through the club towards the exit. Along the way, he makes sure that you bump past Charlie and his friends, shoving them out of the way to hurry out the front door. The moment you are out of the club, Eggsy whips you around into his arms, pressing a forceful kiss to your lips; he groans into the kiss, one of his hands fisting your shirt by your hip while his other hand grasps the back of your head.

“God,” he mutters, pulling back. “I gotta get you home now so I can fuckin’ eat you alive.”

Next thing you know, Eggsy is pulling you roughly behind him as he heads towards the car and though you try to protest, telling him he should not drive if has drinking, he laughs it off, making comments about his ability to hold liquor. The entire ride back to your home, you continue to bat Eggsy’s hand away from you, telling him to keep his eyes on the road. Each time he tries to touch you and you deny him, he grumbles under his breath about giving it to you harder when you get home.

The ride feels like it takes an eternity, but finally, Eggsy parks in front of your flat, and is quickly out of the vehicle. You take your time getting out of the car, and by the time you are walking towards the front door, Eggsy is already standing on the front walk, glaring at you.

“Take your time, yeah?” he says, sarcastically. “Please. It ain’t like we got more pressing matters at hand or nothing.”

“Keep talking like that and all you’re going to have tonight is your hand,” you mutter, walking past him towards the door. Before you can set foot over the threshold, Eggsy reaches past you and pulls the door shut, slamming your back against it.

“Oh, really?” he mutters, holding your shoulders against the wall. “You sure ‘bout that? ‘Cause the way you was getting nasty at the club, ain’t no way you’re gonna leave me alone tonight.” He looks around for a moment, before his gaze lands back on you again, an evil glint in his eye. “On your knees,” he whispers.

“What? Eggsy, we’re outside. Anybody–”

“On. Your. Knees.” The way he punctuates each word along with the clouding over of his eyes makes your stomach do flips, so you do as you are told; you settle on your knees, straightening out your skirt as you peer up at him. “Since you been such a naughty girl,” Eggsy begins, unzipping his pants. “You’re gonna suck my cock right here ‘til you earn the right to get fucked in my bed.”

When he slips his erection from his jeans, holding it in front of your face as he strokes his hand over it, you lick your lips, settling higher on your knees. You glance around once again, making certain no one was on the street around you. You mentally thank yourself for forgetting to turn the front light on before you headed to the club that night, but in the back of your mind, hope that no one walks by as you are completely exposed. 

“Get to work,” he commands, reaching forward and grasping you by the back of your neck. He threads his fingers through the hair at the base of your head, gently tugging you towards him.

Pushing down the anxiety, you take him in your hand, carefully coating him with the liquid that had already begun to seep from him. Eggsy groans, setting his hand on the wall behind you to steady himself as you lick his tip then swirl your tongue over his head, before wrapping your lips around him. Your hand strokes him slowly, peering up at him to gauge his reaction to what you were doing; his eyebrow is quirked, a smug smirk on his lips.

“You look so good on your knees, babe,” he whispers, the hand he has on the back of your head urging you to take him even deeper. “You’re lovin’ the taste of this cock, aren’t you?” You choose to disregard his comment, continuing to bob your head over him, taking him deeper to tease at the back of your throat. “Oh, are you gonna ignore me again?” he mutters, holding you still so he can shove himself deeper into your throat. “Tell me how good that tastes…how good it feels when you fuckin’ choke on it.”

You struggle not to choke, your fingers grasping at the thighs of his jeans – the whole time Eggsy groans deep in his throat, watching you trying to breathe around his length. He twists his fingers around your hair, trying to force himself even deeper into your mouth. When your eyes begin to water, and you can’t handle it anymore, you squeeze his thighs, signaling him to stop; Eggsy hesitates momentarily, before finally pulling out of your mouth.

“Fuck,” you choke out, not bothering to wipe away the saliva that had begun to drip from your mouth. You peer up at him, coughing and pulling in sharp breaths in an attempt to steady yourself. Eggsy grins widely, stuffing himself back into his pants and pulling you to your feet so you can rest against the door in front of him.

“There you go,” he breathes, looking into your eyes as you still try to regulate your breathing. “Didn’t think you’d be able to handle me that deep in your throat. Let’s see what else you can do.”

Eggsy snatches up your hand, roughly tugging you behind him as he enters the flat. Much to your surprise, he stops abruptly in the living room, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest; he stares at you, making you squirm under the intensity of his gaze.

“What?” you ask, after a moment. The corners of Eggsy’s mouth pull up into a smug grin, his eyes raking over you.

“Take your clothes off,” he commands. “Everything, right now. Then, get down on your hands and knees.” You stay still at first, caught off guard by his instructions, but he clears his throat, nodding his head at you. “I said now,” he rasps.

The look in his eyes lights a spark inside of you, causing your hands to quickly fumble with the task of removing your clothing. You do not make eye contact with Eggsy while you undress, but you can feel his eyes on you, undoubtedly drinking in every inch of newly exposed flesh. Once you are down to your bra and panties, you freeze, a sudden wave of self-consciousness washing over you, but you still refuse to look to Eggsy.

“Hey.” His voice is softer than before, but still has an urgency to it that makes you slowly lift your gaze to meet his. He says nothing at first, simply stares at you, directly into your eyes. “I wanna see all of you,” he says. “I wanna be able to feel all of you. I promise I know how to make you feel better than you ever felt before, if you let me. You gotta trust me, love.”

Eggsy’s words echo in your head, reminding you of the man you had known first: kind, reassuring, caring – your heart skips a beat again, you are certain of it. You nod your head slowly, beginning to remove the remainder of your clothes, never once taking your eyes from his. Even as you stand naked before him, Eggsy’s gaze remains soft, as if he is waiting for you to be comfortable with what you are doing. When you swallow hard, and straighten your back, Eggsy’s look changes back to the predatory stare that was there just minutes before.

“Hands and knees,” he speaks. You lower yourself to your knees, and place your hands on the ground, settling in as you await your next instruction. “Now, crawl to my room,” he says.

“Eggsy—”

“I’ve gotten off to this thought before,” he says. “You, naked and on all fours, crawling into my room, hungry for me. Now I get the pleasure of watchin’ it come to life.” You part your lips to speak, but Eggsy cuts you off. “Crawl,” he says, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I’ll be behind you.” You begin to crawl across the living room floor, eyes trained on Eggsy’s door several feet away. “Fuck, this looks so good from back here,” he says, catching you by surprise when he slaps you on your backside. Your movement stutters, and you drop down to your elbows from the force of his smack; Eggsy chuckles from behind you. “Careful, babe,” he says. “We ain’t even at the fun part yet.”

You resume your crawling, finally crossing over the threshold into Eggsy’s room and moving towards his bed. The carpeting of his bedroom floor feels better on your skin than that of the hardwood flooring in the living room, and your knees are thankful for the softness of it. As you begin to reach for the edge of Eggsy’s bed he clears his throat, causing you to halt your actions.

“Stay right there, sexy,” he mutters, moving around to sit on the edge of the bed directly in front of you. His knees are parted, hands resting on the bed on either side of his thighs, as he looks down at you on the floor. “Come on up,” he says. “Sit on my lap.”

Biting your lip, you move yourself from the floor, straddling Eggsy’s thighs and settle against him, but keeping your weight on your knees. His fingers take hold of your hips, squeezing hard enough to pull you closer to him so you sit flat on top of him. The friction you feel between your naked core and the rough material of his jeans causes you to take in a sharp breath, eyes slipping closed.

“Feels good, huh?” he whispers. “Bet you’re gettin’ my jeans drenched with that cunt.” You open your eyes once again to see Eggsy staring at you intently; he leans in quickly to kiss you again, fingers inching up your spine to hold you closer. When he breaks away, Eggsy has a devious grin on his lips. “I got an idea,” he mumbles, removing his hat and laying back onto the bed. “Get up here.”

“What?” you asked.

“Climb up here,” he says. “I want you to sit on my face so I can eat you out.”

“Eggsy, that’s-”

“Babe,” he interrupts. “Get up here. Now.” You tremble only slightly, listening to the instructions Eggsy gave you, both of you maneuvering higher up the bed. Inching your way up Eggsy’s body, you set one knee on either side of his head and grab onto the headboard for support. “Never let a girl do this before,” Eggsy says, peeking up at you for a moment before lowering his gaze between your thighs again.

“I’ve never done this before either.”

“Ain’t that exciting?” Eggsy smirks. “I’m your first.”

Before you can respond, Eggsy grasps your backside, guiding you closer to him and wasting no time pressing his mouth to your heat. Your fingers tighten around the wood of the headboard, sucking in a quiet gasp at the feeling of his tongue teasing your entrance. The tip of his tongue is moving so tenderly, it is as though he is not there, ghosting softly but every so often dipping into you.

“Knew you’d be fuckin’ drenched,” he mumbles against you, then immediately resumes his actions by licking up to your clit. “You’re delicious, too, love.” When he begins flicking the tip of his tongue on your clit, you cannot help but roll your hips, absolutely craving more friction. “Eager girl,” he whispers. “Be good.”

This time, when his tongue moves to your hole, he plunges it into you as deep as he can, and the shocked gasp that escapes your lips surprises you. Eggsy stretches his tongue into you, his nose nuzzling against your clit, and with every movement, the friction flutters through your body. You tremble slightly feeling the way his fingers are now digging into your thighs to keep you from wiggling.

To keep you guessing, every so often, Eggsy drags his tongue back to tease your clit before slipping it back into your entrance to continue his torture. You still try wiggling in his grasp, and lift up very slightly, only to have him release a growl and yank you back down even harder against him.

“You taste so fuckin’ good,” he breathes against you, twirling his tongue around your clit just long enough to make your body jerk slightly. With another growl, he sucks your clit into his mouth, sending a new wave of pleasure through your body.

“Fuck,” you breathe, closing your eyes and leaning your head against the wall. Your climax is building, much to your disappointment as all you can think about is making the moment last. “Wait, wait,” you gasp, reaching one hand between your thighs, to pry Eggsy away from you.

“Can’t take it, babe?” He grins up at you, his mouth glistening with your juices, and you are tempted to press his face back to you again; however, you shake your head.

“Don’t wanna come yet,” you mumble, biting your lip.

“Oh, now, love, just ‘cause you get off once, don’t mean I’m gonna stop,” he chuckles, fingers digging into your thighs even tighter. “I mean, I usually make a girl come once, maybe twice…but with you, my goal is three.”

“Eggsy, that’s unrealistic.”

“Sounds like you doubt me,” he chuckles. “It’s gonna be four now.” 

With that promise, he hooks his arms over your thighs, tugging you back down against his face so he can resume his torture on you. You are a gasping mess already, grinding softly against his face to get the friction that you need from his mouth. Eggsy continues to tease, tonguing you harshly as his nose presses against your clit.

“Fuck,” you choke out, grabbing onto Eggsy’s hands that still pin your legs down. “I’m…” Eggsy hums against you, dragging his tongue back to your clit so he can focus solely on getting you off. The buzz radiates from your stomach all the way through your body, and you grind out a moan of Eggsy’s name, rocking against his mouth. “Oh, God,” you shudder, attempting to pull your hands from Eggsy’s grasp. He holds them tighter, continuing to toy with your clit until you start begging. “Fuck, please,” you squeak, trying to pull away from him, your body on fire and your eyes watering. “Stop, Eggsy, please.”

“Mmm,” he hums, tipping his head back with a laugh. “That feel good?”

“Yes,” you whisper as you tremble softly. Eggsy finally lets go of you, and you roll off of him, uncertain of where to go. You focus on Eggsy watching him lick his lips then wipe his nose and chin with his fingertips, licking them slowly. When he rolls his head towards you, a smirk spreading over his lips, you realize what you are doing – jaw slack, cheeks flushed, panting loudly as you are transfixed on how delicious Eggsy looks. With a chuckle, he keeps his gaze on you and licks the rest of your juices from his fingers. “Fuck,” you breathe out, shaking your head.

“Told you I was good with my tongue,” he laughs, rolling onto his side to face you. His bright eyes are full of wonder, darting around your face as if he is memorizing it. Catching you off guard, he leans in for a soft kiss, and you taste yourself on his lips, but before you can enjoy, Eggsy pulls back. This time, when he peers into your eyes, the devious glint has replaced the kindness that was there, and he is off of the bed in a flash. “Don’t fuckin’ move,” he commands.

Eggsy undresses himself right before your eyes, and for the first time, seeing him in all of his glory, you feel yourself blush furiously, quickly averting your eyes. You find perfection in every inch of him, that is clear from just one look, but his beauty is almost too much to bear.

“You blushin’ over there, babe?” Eggsy chuckles, moving around to the side of the bed. “What’s the matter? You gettin’ shy on me?” You bite your lip and slowly bring your gaze back to him, seeing him pull a condom from the side table. “Don’t worry,” he says, a smirk spreading across his pink lips. “I’ll fuck that shyness right outta you.”

Your mouth goes dry, and you can feel your heart pounding harder in your chest at his threat. Eggsy is right when he says that you are shy, especially under his gaze, but nevertheless you are determined to get absolutely everything from him. You part your lips, letting out a shuddering breath before you speak.

“What about…” Your voice betrays you quickly, coming out raspier than you expect – you clear your throat and shake your head before you try again. “You mentioned a…spanking earlier,” you say.

“Mmm, I did,” Eggsy nods, blinking slowly as he eyes you up. “You been a good girl, though…no need punishin’ a good girl.”

“How can I be a bad girl then?” The response surprises Eggsy, and you are certain that from your widened eyes, he can tell you are just as shocked as he is, the crimson returning to your cheeks. Eggsy’s face suddenly becomes stern when he tosses the condom onto the bed and beckons you over to him with a crook of his finger.

“Get over here,” he commands, pointing to the edge of the bed just in front of where he stands.

With trembling hands, you maneuver towards him, sitting on your knees where Eggsy had directed you. For a moment, he simply stares at you, his facial expression unwavering and his eyes focused on yours. Before you dare to speak again, Eggsy hooks an arm around your body, pulling you against him so you can feel his erection pressing against your stomach. When he kisses you roughly, teeth tugging your bottom lip and tongue forcing into your mouth, you gasp out, and brace yourself on his shoulders.

“You really wanna get spanked, eh, love?” he mutters, kissing along your cheek to your neck, working on giving a mark to your skin. “Desperate for it.” A loud gasp is pulled from your throat when Eggsy slaps you hard on your backside, then digs his fingers into your stinging skin so he can pin you harder against him. “Why’s that?” he whispers against your skin. “You like getting spanked, because you know you deserve it. Answer me.” His hand swats you even harder this time, and bites your neck along with it, earning a yelp from you.

“Yes, I deserve it!” you gasp out, fingers digging into Eggsy’s back. “Punish me.” Eggsy’s lip tugs between his teeth in an effort to hide the smirk that plays at his lips.

“Yeah?” he teases. “Why d’you deserve it then? Is it ‘cause you’re a naughty girl?” Your eyes cannot leave his as soon as you clock the darkened look that is within them – all you can accomplish is a slow, mesmerized nod of your head. “Alright, my naughty girl,” he whispers. “Feet on the floor, and bend over the bed.”

Eggsy attempts to pry your hands from his shoulders, but you steal another quick kiss before he can – the small smirk on his lips is not lost on you as you stand from the bed. You turn your back to him and lean over the bed, pressing your palms flat against the surface. For a moment, Eggsy leaves you standing without his touch, and your nerves begin to play at your insides again. Suddenly, Eggsy kneels on the bed at your side, his erection barely at eye level for you.

“I’m gonna trust you, love,” he mumbles, rubbing one hand over your lower back. “I like a little bit of teeth, not too much. Better behave yourself.” He scoots himself closer towards you, and you take the hint, opening your mouth and sticking your tongue out. “That is a lovely sight,” he chuckles, grasping the base of his erection and pressing himself into your mouth.

As you slowly begin to bob your head along him, taking him only halfway into your mouth, you graze your teeth as you go simply to tease him, and Eggsy sucks in a breath. The hand that rests on your back lifts up and almost as swiftly comes down hard against your backside, sending a quick pop through the air. The force rocks you forward, and you take Eggsy deeper into your mouth, letting out a moan that sends vibrations through his length.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he breathes. “That’s fuckin’ choice.” His hand rubs gently along your undoubtedly red cheek, soothing it before he repeats the action – you are not sure if he hits you harder or if your sensitive skin is more susceptible to pain, but it stings even more. When Eggsy notices that you are slowly taking him deeper, his free hand sets on the back of your head to stop you. “Easy, love,” he chuckles. “This cock’s a lot to handle, don’t want you choking yourself.”

The smug look that spreads across his face set something off inside of you. In an effort to gain the upper hand, if only momentarily, you take Eggsy as deep as you can, relaxing your throat to allow him to fill you up. A soft, strangled groan rings out above you just as your nose is almost pressed against him, and both of his hands squeeze you where they set.

“Fuck, fuck,” he gasps out. You can only handle him briefly, and you pull back off of him to drag in a breath as quickly as you can manage. “Cheeky little girl,” he rasps, peering down at you before giving you one final spank. “Climb back up here, lemme see you.”

You crawl back onto the bed, looking at Eggsy for direction on how he wants you to rest, only to have him twirl his finger in a circle to signify he wants to see you from behind. With a sigh, you maneuver to rest your weight on your elbows and knees, sticking your backside into the air for Eggsy’s prying eyes.

“Nice red mark on you,” he mutters, fingers gently rubbing across the flesh. His fingertips graze down the back of your thigh and delve into your wetness, dragging through slowly to coat his fingers. Throwing a look over your shoulder, you watch him use the dampness of his fingers to cover his length, stroking his fist over himself a few times. “You ready for me, love?” he asks, catching your attention.

“Yes,” you respond, spreading your knees wider and arching your back.

Eggsy presses the tip of his erection against your entrance, quickly teasing along your folds to get the most of your slickness. He pushes himself into you all the way, giving you every inch all at once and stretching you wide – he is easily bigger than anyone you have been with before, and you take a moment to adjust to his size. One of Eggsy’s hands presses flat against your back, rubbing soothingly up and down your spine.

“Never had it like this before, have you?” he asks, smugness dripping for every syllable. While you do not want to give him the satisfaction of knowing how good he feels inside of you, the secret it given away by your walls squeezing around him, barely able to contain the intrusion.

You push up onto your hands, fingers twisting into the sheets to keep yourself steady, but still Eggsy remains stationary. After a moment, you begin to pull off of him, only to press back to bury him inside of you once more. Eggsy chuckles deeply behind you, allowing you to do all of the work yourself.

“Fuck, Eggsy, c’mon,” you groan, your arms trembling.

“I’m loving the sight of you fuckin’ yourself on my cock like this,” he mutters. “Keep goin’.” You plant your hands more firmly against the mattress and move with more force, almost knocking Eggsy backwards with the motions. “Careful now,” he chuckles, playfully swatting you on your backside to send the sting through your skin again.

Suddenly, Eggsy’s fingers grasp onto your hips, stilling your motions and backing out of you until it was just his tip inside of you. You cannot help but pant in anticipation of Eggsy’s next move, but when he stays completely still, you let out a whine, trying to push back against him again. Eggsy only holds you tighter, a vice-like grip that is undoubtedly leaving bruises on your skin, and you reach back in an attempt to pry his fingers from you.

“Say it,” Eggsy says. “Say it, and I’ll do it.” You gasp, fighting the urge to cave in to Eggsy’s demand as long as you can, but when he pulls back just a fraction more, you cannot help yourself.

“Fuck…fuck me, Eggsy,” you plead. “I need you to fuck me. I can’t take it.”

“Now, love, you don’t have to beg me.” His tone is nothing but cocky, and you resist telling him off when he pushes back into you with a quick snap of his hips.

The moment he starts his thrusts he is quick and steady, making certain he is buried inside of you fully each time. You can feel every inch of him, stretching you to hit you in all of the right places which causes you drop back onto your elbows, feeling too weak in your arms to continue to support your weight.

Each fluid motion of Eggsy’s hips rocks you forward, face pressing into the sheets beneath you. All you can manage is a series of needy moans and an arch of your back, trying to meet each of his thrusts as they come. His grip adjusts on your hips and you fear his hold is too strong, but you shake the thought from your head, and opt to enjoy the sensation from the pain at your hips.

Eggsy continues pounding into you hard enough to send a slapping sound through the air, mixing with your desperate moans and Eggsy’s determined grunts. The tightness in your stomach becomes more apparent with each calculated thrust of Eggsy’s hips, and you know it will not take much longer to reach your second orgasm. Abruptly, Eggsy comes to a stop, buried deep inside of you and he grinds his hips against you in an effort to get you to let out more moans. Pulling in a shuddering breath, you blindly reach one hand backwards, grabbing his backside and letting your fingers dig into his skin to keep him still.

“Feel good?” His voice is unlike you have ever heard it, quiet and full of desire. You move your hand to his forearm, pulling him down so his stomach is pressed to your back, his weight now resting on his hands on either side of you. “You’re so tight,” he breathes in your ear, kissing along your neck as he continues to grind his hips against you. “Squeezin’ me like this, I can tell you’re gonna come soon.”

One of your hands sets on top of Eggsy’s, lacing your fingers for a moment as you both breathe together. After a beat, you take his hand and guide it beneath you, pressing his fingers to your clit. Eggsy chuckles, his breath tickling your skin just a he leaves a playful bite on your neck. His fingers begin to rub your clit quickly, resuming his thrusts to time them perfectly. Your climax twists inside of you, so dangerously close that you become lightheaded. Hooking your arm around Eggsy’s arm that keeps him upright, and are so out of your mind with pleasure that you bring your teeth down onto his bicep.

As you reach your climax, the moan that tears from your mouth is stifled only slightly, but each whimper that follows – almost humiliatingly desperate – echoes against Eggsy’s skin. You can feel yourself dripping down your thighs, a feeling you had never experienced with any other man you had been with. He does not stop thrusting, nor does he cease rubbing your clit, until you go limp and drop onto the bed. He pulls his hand free from beneath you, holding himself up with both arms now as you feel him peppering soft kisses along your back.

“Good girl,” he whispers. “Such a good girl for me.” Your eyes slip closed, your hand once more reaching blindly in search of Eggsy to pull his head towards you. He takes the hint and kisses you deeply, deciding to tease you only for a second with one more thrust of his hips.

“Fuck!” you yelp, breaking the kiss with your eyes shooting open.

“Two more to go,” he whispers. With all of the energy you can muster, you wiggle your body in an effort to signal that you want Eggsy off of you. He moves to kneel between your legs, trailing his fingers up your thighs towards your wetness. Your body jerks involuntarily when his fingers rub between your folds, sending a jolt through you from how sensitive you have become. “Alright, I won’t tease,” he chuckles. “Roll over, and lemme get a look at you.”

Giving a bit of effort, you flip onto your back and look up at Eggsy to watch the way his eyes drink you in. A wide smirk spreads across his lips as he moves in to brace himself above you once again, staring down into your eyes. He dips down to press his lips to yours, the kiss is passionate, if not a little desperate, both of you unable to get enough of the other. You feel Eggsy’s hips begin to move enough to grind his erection against your tender core, and you thread your fingers into his hair to keep him close. When he finally breaks from the kiss, he grins down at you once more then sits back onto his knees.

You watch him with something akin to childlike wonder, studying every flex of his muscles or movement of his fingertips. He grabs the condom from where he had placed it before, using his teeth to rip it open, giving a few small strokes to his length in preparation. When he looks back to you again, noting the look on your face, he chuckles, baring his teeth to you. As you stare up at him, an idea pops into your head and you quickly look around in search of what you need.

“What is it, love?” he asks, quietly. You ignore him and, with great effort, pull yourself towards the edge of the bed to peer onto the floor. Finding what you are in search of, you scoop it up and collapse onto your back again, revealing it to Eggsy. “My hat?” he chuckles. “What for?” Smiling up at him, you sit up slowly and place the cap onto his head, cocking it up slightly as he normally wears it; Eggsy laughs. “Never had a girl ask me to leave my hat on,” he chuckles.

“Now you have,” you mutter, reaching between your bodies to slowly stroke his erection. Eggsy lets out a soft, open mouth groan at the contact, slowly and carefully thrusting into your hand. “I can’t…” you trail off, losing your nerve until you see a hopeful and expectant gaze from Eggsy. “I can’t get enough of how you feel…keep fucking me, Eggsy. Your cock is so big, and when it fills me up…it’s almost too much for me, but I love the way you stretch me out.”

“My girl’s such a little slut,” he breathes, his chuckle stopping short as his you twist your hand along his length. Your cheeks flush a deeper red, and you take the condom from his hand, rolling it over his length. Eggsy watches you scoot closer towards him, pulling your knees up to his sides and guiding him back inside of you. “Fuckin’ hell,” he drags out, settling in deep.

Eggsy takes a firm hold of your hips, pulling you against every roll of his hips. You want to focus on his face, to watch the way his teeth dig into his soft pink lip as he struggles to keep his composure. Instead, you are enamored with the way his body moves; rolling his hips in a way that makes your body catch fire. There is a talent and a need within his motions unlike you have ever seen, and you cannot get enough of it.

“Fuck, Eggsy,” you whimper, holding onto his sides. He chuckles darkly, punctuating his subsequent grunt with a very harsh thrust of his hips that has your nails digging into his skin, desperate to get him closer.

There is something else that you need, and you cannot pinpoint it; in an effort to quench a thirst that you do not quite understand, you sit up, pressing your hands to the mattress behind you. A grin spreads over Eggsy’s lips as he watches to figure out what you are doing, and you use the leverage from your arms to work yourself against Eggsy.

“Oh, fuck,” Eggsy mutters, closing his eyes and dropping his head back. “Mmm, that’s good. Get it, babe. Make it yours.” You circle your hips, and work against him to get him deeper inside of you. “So fuckin’ tight,” he mutters, rolling his head back forward to look into your face once again. “You’re gonna make me come, babe, the way you’re squeezing me.”

Eggsy’s hand set on your breasts, cupping them and rolling your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. The action causes you to gasp and lose your stride for a moment, but you recover as he continues to tug at your nipples. After several minutes, your arms begin to tremble beneath you, unable to hold yourself up from exhaustion, but you keep riding, desperate for your climax.

“Tired?” he chuckles.

“Fuck me, Eggsy,” you beg. “Fuck me hard, I need you so bad.” The smirk on Eggsy’s face is beyond smug, but you no longer care, as you are too blissed out and hazy to fully focus.

Eggsy shoves you onto your back again, grasping your hips and pinning you down onto the mattress. You watch him twist his cap around on his head so the brim faces backwards, and for a moment, you find an urge to regain control just from looking at him. However, while you are on display for him, Eggsy drops his head down and takes your nipple into his mouth, playfully biting it. You yelps, grabbing onto his shoulders as he sucks on one nipple and his fingers play with the opposite. Continuing his torture for a moment, he quickly switches to the opposite, making certain his teeth are involved.

“Eggsy,” you whimper. “Please just fuck me.”

“Mmm,” he hums, tipping his head back to look up at you. “I’ll come back to these.” With a smirk, he quickly resumes his previous pace. Your hands fall to his biceps, nails digging in as you feel your third orgasm approaching. One of his hands pressed flat against you, so he can continue to hold you down and also quickly tease your clit with his thumb.

As your orgasm hits you, spreading through your entire body, your limbs tremble involuntarily, your back arching off of the mattress. You drag your nails down his arms, and you hear your voice becoming hoarse as you scream out his name, praising how good he is. Struggling to keep your eyes open as you ride out the intense, mind-blowing orgasm, you watch Eggsy moan at the feeling of you convulsing around him. His thrusts become stuttered and untimed, and he releases his own shockingly desperate and near pornographic moans.

Every aspect of Eggsy’s climax is enough to get you high. His eyes closed, his eyebrows knitted, beautiful pink lips parted and pulling in ragged breaths between moans. With the hat atop his head and his cheeks tinted with a blush, he does not stop until you both are spent, dropping down to rest his hands on your hips. You can feel his full weight pressing against your hips, but the orgasm that still sends shockwaves through your body outweighs that pain.

“Holy shit, babe,” Eggsy pants. “You are incredible.” He leans in closer, still holding onto your hips as he presses a hard kiss to your mouth.

“Three,” you mutter into the kiss.

“You what?”

“That was only three,” you rasp. “You said you were gonna make me come four times.” The smugness returns to Eggsy’s face, mixing in with his half-lidded, exhausted expression to make him look absolutely irresistible.

“You sure you can handle that?” he asks.

“Why, can’t you?” you retort. “Or are you too tired?”

“Mmm,” he hums. “Two seconds.” He pulls from you, and immediately leaves your aching core lacking without him. You watch him stumble very slightly as he climbs from the bed, carefully making his way out of the room.

You are uncertain where he is off to, but you begin to feel frisky while he is gone. You wait another thirty seconds to see if he returns but when he is not back, you spread your legs, gently teasing your swollen clit with your fingers. A small whimper catches in your throat as you twist your hips against the mattress to get comfortable, closing your eyes. When a few moments pass, you hear Eggsy enter the room, and stop short. Your eyes flutter open and you look towards him, finding him standing just inside the doorway with a Gatorade in his hand.

“Am I interrupting you, love?” he asks, blinking slowly.

“Figured I’d do what you couldn’t.”

Eggsy shakes his head, making every effort to hide the smirk on his lips at your blatant challenge. As he crosses the room, you notice that his other hand is hidden behind his back. With a long chug of his drink, he sets the bottle down onto the side table before moving back onto the bed,and laying on his stomach between your open legs. Eggsy moves in closer towards you, slapping your hand away and eyeing up your dripping folds.

“Found this in your room,” he says.You glance down as Eggsy reveals that he was hiding your small vibrator; your eyes go wide and you become speechless. “Don’t worry,” he begins, switching it to the lowest setting. “I ain’t gonna torture you with it. I’ll take it easy. This time.”

Eggsy gently presses the vibrator to your clit, and a dull buzz immediately sends a hum through your body. You keep your eyes on Eggsy to watch how he peers back and forth between your face and your heat, as if he is trying to memorize how you look. Even as your eyes are on him, he startles you when two of his fingers push into your entrance, pumping extremely lazily to keep with the gentle vibrations on your clit.

Your eyes begin to water, and you fight the urge to thrash around as the sensation that tingles slowly through your body feels like an itch you are unable to scratch. Eggsy only adds fuel to the fire inside of you by leaving bites along your inner thigh.

“You look gorgeous, babe,” he mutters. “So fuckin’ sexy.” Your face feels like it is engulfed in flames, having never been brought to climax so many times in one night. You know that you will not last much longer, the tingling spreading into your limbs.

Your mouth his agape, panting and saying Eggsy’s name as if he is all you know – and in that moment, there is nothing besides him. The slow and heavy waves of your climax rock you from your core outwards, your body convulsing and your hands fisting the sheets beneath you. Eggsy continues to whisper words of encouragement, telling you how beautiful you look and how good you are as the most intense orgasam of your life takes hold of your body.

You do not want to come down from the high, but your body is worn down, and you can barely move. In the back of your mind, you recall Eggsy’s promise that you would not walk properly for a week when he was finished with you, and you are sure that he was right. As you lay there, Eggsy abandons you for a few moments then returns with a damp rag and a towel, slowly cleaning you up.

“Have some Gatorade,” he says, softly. “Electrolytes.” You laugh breathlessly at his kindness, but when you look up to see he still wears his hat, and is giving your a gentle smile, you cannot help but soften up.

“I didn’t realize you’d be like this,” you mutter.

“What, the best sex you ever had?” he quips.

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” you chuckle. 

“Well, what d’you mean then?”

“I didn’t expect you to be…” you trail off, peering into his eyes. “Gentle. Soft.” Eggsy huffs out a small laugh, tossing the used towels into a hamper before crossing to his dresser. “What happens to the other girls when you’re finished with them?” you ask, watching Eggsy dig through the dresser drawers.

“I ain’t Craig David or nothin’,” he says. “I don’t kidnap ‘em, the way you’re makin’ it sound.”

“Is that what you got from the song ‘7 Days’? That he kidnapped a woman?”

“Yeah, that’s what it’s about, innit?” You prepare to mock Eggsy for his comment, but as he comes back towards you with clothes in his hand, you can see the smirk on his face. “‘Course I know that ain’t what the song’s about,” he chuckles, helping you ease into a sitting position. “I’m not stupid.”

“Very funny.” He grins at you, slipping one of his shirts over your head and pulling it down your body. “Do you take care of all of them like this?” you press, quietly, noticing how Eggsy avoids your gaze, but is now helping you work a pair of his boxers up your legs.

“Nah, not like this,” he shrugs, allowing you to pull the clothing up to your waist. He removes his hat, and sets it on the bedside table before he pulls a pair of boxer shorts on himself. “Sometimes, they don’t even stay over,” he continues. “Can’t say I mind, really; most of the ones I pull aren’t worth more than that.”

“That’s really nice, Eggsy,” you scoff, shaking your head.

“You don’t get it, do you?” he asks, an edge to his voice. “None of them were you.”

“What?”

“You kept turnin’ me down. What else was I gonna do?”

“I don’t know,” you say. “Maybe try not fucking every girl who even looks in your direction?” Eggsy chuckles, grabbing the Gatorade from the table and handing it to you; quickly, you take a long chug and set it back down. “You can’t just blame me when you wanna do foolish, reckless shit, ya’know,” you say, watching him move around to the empty side of the bed.

“Yeah, I can,” he chuckles, climbing into the covers as you do the same. “You do irrational shit when you love someone.” He freezes as soon as the words leave his mouth, but he does not make eye contact with you; all you can do is stare at him in disbelief.

“Did you…”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yeah, you kinda did.”

“Alright, I might’ve done,” he says, quickly. “But I don’t–”

“You love me,” you chuckle.

“Don’t be so fuckin’ smug about it,” he mutter, settling down onto his back. You slowly turn over onto the side, studying his profile as he glares at the ceiling. You feel your heart skip a beat as the feelings you had for him finally broke through again, and your insides flip. The thought of him reciprocating the feelings that you were too afraid to admit is overwhelming and you can only stare at him as you let it sink in. After a moment, he turns his head towards you, brow furrowed and nostrils flared. “What?” he snaps.

“I love you, too,” you admit, and feel a rush of relief as the feelings are finally out. Eggsy’s face quickly softens and excitement spreads across it as he rolls over onto his side to face you.

“You do?”

“I have since we were teenagers, E,” you chuckle. “I couldn’t figure it out, I didn’t…know what it was, but I do now. I love you.” He grins widely, wrapping his arm around you to pull you closer to him and giving you a deep kiss that makes your heart swell.

“I love you,” he murmurs against your lips. “Fuck, I love you, babe.” When he breaks from the kiss, you narrow your eyes at him. “What?” he asks.

“I can’t believe you just said it was my fault that you’ve been sleeping around.”

“Oh, now, love,” he mutters. “I promise I’ll make it up to you. In every possible way I can come up with.” With a grin, you nuzzle against his chest, letting out a sigh. “I think you should have your energy back in a few days,” he says. “Maybe we’ll go for five in one night.”


End file.
